


Intruder

by hadrons_collide



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon smiled at the tree.  "Hello there, Sansa."  She slid out from behind the tree, clad in a thin blue dress, red hair flowing down her back.  "Out for a little moonlight stroll?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

Theon always felt like an intruder in the godswood.  Even after nine years, it was always a reminder that his gods were different, that no matter how long he stayed or how hard he tried, he was not and never would be a Stark.  It was different in the little black pool- surrounded by water as he would have been on the Iron Islands, he almost felt at peace.  But then the wind would rustle the leaves of the weirwood and he would be reminded that he did not belong here.

But on this warm summer night, as he stretched out in the water, clothes lying on the ground behind him, Theon was not the intruder.

He heard a snap, and in the moonlight a flash of red hair whipped behind a tree on the other side of the pool.  _Sansa_.  Theon cocked his ear towards the tree, waiting for the high-pitched giggling that meant Jeyne Poole was with her, but it never came.  He exhaled a bit, relieved.  He had kissed the steward's daughter behind the stables a week ago in a moment of what he now knew was stupidity, because she and Sansa had taken to following him around everywhere, giggling and whispering to each other.  He had always been fond of Sansa, but when she was with Jeyne she was just another silly girl.  He briefly wondered how long she'd been there, then decided it didn't matter.

Theon smiled at the tree.  "Hello there, Sansa."  She slid out from behind the tree, clad in a thin blue dress, red hair flowing down her back.  "Out for a little moonlight stroll?"

"I just..." She walked towards the pool and stopped at the opposite edge from where Theon was sitting.  She met his gaze briefly and he grinned as she quickly looked away.  "What...what are _you_ doing here?" she stammered.

"It's a beautiful night, I fancied a swim.  Theon leaned back, resting his elbows on the ground behind him.  "The water relaxes me.  But I asked you first.  Bit late for prayer."

"I...wasn't tired," she said, eyes fixed on a point somewhere over Theon's head.  "I saw you leaving, and I thought...I mean, Jeyne -"

He laughed.  "What, you thought I was sneaking off in the night to meet Jeyne?"

Sansa's eyes widened at such a scandalous suggestion.  "No, she would never- she's not like that- I only meant...she wondered if you still go off to the-" she lowered her voice. "-brothel.  Since you kissed her, she thought you might not, but I wasn't sure..."

Theon laughed even more at that.  "So she thought that just because I kissed her meant that I wanted to be with her forever?  Forsake all other women and live happily ever after with the steward's daughter?  You two need to stop listening to so many of those songs."  He turned over and glided across the pool towards where Sansa stood. 

He looked up at her when he reached the edge, her hair shimmering as the moonlight shone on it.  _She really is a pretty girl_ , he thought.  Robb had joked once that Theon might have to marry her one day and then they would actually be brothers.  He had punched Robb in the arm and told him to shut up, but now the idea seemed a bit more appealing.

"So you followed me here?"  She looked him in the eyes and nodded.  "So did you think I was off for a tumble with a whore?  In the middle of the godswood?" He had fumbled around with a serving girl here a couple years earlier, but she didn't have to know that right now.  The weirwood seemed to remember though, and a cold burst of wind whistled through the godswood as if the tree were reminding Theon of its disapproval.

Sansa didn't seem to notice, as her face had turned the color of her hair.  "I didn't...once I saw you were here I knew you weren't, but- I don't know why I stayed."

Theon raised his eyebrows.  "So you saw me undress, then?"

She looked away from him, right at the eyes of the heart tree behind him, almost as if she were confessing to her old gods.  "Yes."

He nodded.  Something was keeping her here, and he had a good idea what it was.  Theon lifted himself up out of the pool, the dark water dripping off his naked body, and Sansa just stood there, trying her hardest to look everywhere but down.  But she hadn't run, and at that moment, Theon knew exactly why she had stayed.

"You're smarter than Jeyne, aren't you?"  He stepped in, closing the distance between the two of them, and reached out to stroke her cheek.  Her eyes flickered from his hand to his own eyes, but she didn't flinch.   "You don't believe all those songs, that one kiss means forever, do you?"

Sansa blushed even deeper.  "I don't know...I mean, I've never been kissed."

Theon smiled, bent his head down, and brushed his lips against hers.  He pulled back and saw the surprised look in her eyes.  "And now you have.  Was it to your liking... _my lady_?" he said, exaggerating the courtesy.

She nodded as he slid his hand from her cheek, moving to stroke her shining auburn hair.  "Yes, I think so.  It's just...that's not how you kissed Jeyne.  Or at least from what she told me." 

He sighed.  Everything keeps coming back to silly Jeyne Poole.  Yes, maybe he had kissed her a bit more vigorously, but he had just come in from riding and he had been excited and she was just the steward's daughter, not the daughter of the man keeping him hostage.  He looked down at Sansa.  "So would you like me to kiss you again, then?"

She smiled.  _Such a pretty smile,_ he thought as he leaned down to kiss her once again.  Sansa kissed him back this time, moving her lips against his.  She was a bit awkward but when he pressed his tongue against her lips, she opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss.   _I could get used to this_ , Theon thought, moving his hand to cradle the back of her neck. 

After a minute he pulled back and grinned down at her, and was pleased to see her smiling back at him.  He kissed her on the forehead and walked around the pool to retrieve his clothes, taking his time knowing Sansa was watching him.  He paused under the weirwood to dress.  The old gods weren't blowing him away in disapproval this time, so maybe they liked Sansa more than that serving girl.  She was a Stark, after all.  He gazed at the girl across the pool, still so pretty bathed in the moonlight.  She was waiting for him, he realized.

Once he was fully clothed, Theon crossed back over to Sansa and brought his hand to her cheek.  "You know, two kisses doesn't mean forever, either."

Sansa nodded.  "I know."  She paused.  "And I won't tell Jeyne, I promise.  I think she would just be jealous."  He smiled gratefully and offered her his arm as they walked back towards the castle. 


End file.
